Lost Love
by crazy.has.a.plus.side.xx
Summary: what would happen if everything went wrong? what would brennan do if she lost her everything? bad summary, i'm really not good at them. But please give it a go :


**LOST LOVE**

**This story just came to me. I was happily watching bones and I randomly had this really sad story idea ='( please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own bones. But I own my brain and its ideas so hope you like it :D **

Temperance Brennan was covered in soil, searching in the baking sun. She wiped the perspiration from her forehead with the back of her hand.

She was in an archeological dig in Egypt. Remains were discovered in the Valley of the Kings and they could lead to a new tomb.

It was a life-changing discovery. Life-changing. That was it. She left her friends, her love, and her life all for this discovery.

Brennan wiped her forehead again , discreetly wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. She missed everything, terribly. But after her goddaughter was born and she saw the happy smiles on the faces of her friends, the artist and the entomologist, she had to get away. She had realized that that was what she wanted. A child, with booth. Not just his sperm this time, but him. He was perfect for her. After she realized that she got on the next flight to Egypt and came to this dig; it provided great opportunity.

"Doctor Brennan, look over here! I think we've found something!" a fellow forensic anthropologist, whose name she forgot again, was calling her.

Brennan trudged through the hot soil over to where the girl was standing. She remembered when booth and she were trudging through the steaming desert towards the Van-Owen twins. That was the time they joined the circus. She had to laugh at that memory, but stopped before someone saw her.

Brennan reached the scene and looked down. She brushed away the surrounding soil and uncovered the remains of an ulna, radius, metacarpals and phalanges. A lower arm and hand. This was so decomposed that it was only fossified bones. She was ecstatic. Two years of searching and they had finally found something!

"Bring me a tray immediately and go find professor miller and his team. We need to search the area for more remains. Be careful where you step and hurry!" Brennan insisted.

She started to uncover the rest of the bones and eventually freed them. She could see no other remains with a quick look so when the tray was brought to her she carefully placed the bones on it and stood up. 'Better analyze this in the tent' she thought.

Brennan waited for Professor Miller's team and then started towards the tent. Looking behind her, she caught the eye of one of the female anthropologists. She reminded her of daisy wick. With her curly brunette hair and bright eyes, she was full of life and hardworking. Just like daisy, she thought. Last time she saw miss wick was in the Maluku islands, Brennan came home after a year but daisy stayed. They had still found nothing over there. But that was three years ago now since she got back from the Maluku islands. She smiled how booth called them makapuku islands. Come on Bren, back to reality. She had to stop getting distracted, but everything reminded her of home.

She looked back in the microscope she was using to look at the bone. She was confident that this bone was from the age where pharaohs existed, thousands of years ago.

She went to scrape some particulates for Hodgins to analyze, but remembered he was no longer there. Nobody was. She was alone. How had she coped for two whole years? Brennan had thought and rethought of returning home. But she could not return and stitch up booth's heart because he was engaged to Hannah Burley. Probably married her by now, she wouldn't know. She had cut off all her communication with the outside world. For two years she had not contacted anyone, or turned on a TV. or radio. WWIII could have happened and she would be none the wiser.

She started to walk out of the tent to report her findings when someone was blocking her way. She looked up from the tray to find her best friend, whom she had abandoned for two years. Angela.

"Sweetie!" she cried and threw her arms around Brennan, the tray clattering to the floor.

"Angela! It is nice to see you but this is an ancient Egyptian artifact and you could have compromised it." Brennan carefully picked up the bones, one by one, and placed them back on the tray. She walked straight past Angela and over to a group of official-looking anthropologists, leaving Angela in the doorway of the tent, stunned.

Angela, looking extremely hurt, hurried after Brennan. "Hey, wait up!" she called.

Brennan swiftly turned around to Angela and shouted at her. "What do you want Angela? I don't want to talk to you. I'm not that person anymore. I can't. I just can't." Brennan had started crying.

The anger was rubbing off on Angela. She decided to just tell her. "You know what I want, what we all want is you. The lab has fallen apart after you abandoned us. If you don't want to talk to me then fine. I guess I'm not as important as a pile of bones am I? If you don't care about anyone then I'm just going to tell you. BOOTH IS DEAD."

Angela stalked off, leaving Brennan feeling empty. Dead. She could not go on. She could not do anything. She had lost the love of her life.

**So there it is. I hope you liked it, or cried, or anything. I don't know if I should write a sequel, with a funeral and stuff. But if you do, lemme know : ) thanks for reading and please review **

**-rach :)**


End file.
